


Clashing Egos

by killunary



Category: Bleach, Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, It's so fuckin good though like it's been on my mind since I caught up on it, KC Undercover/Spy AU, Nah but I was deadass up to like 4:30 in the morning catching up on it, Nah y'all but go give the writer the reviews favs and follows she deserves, So imma need all my fellow Canary/Killunary stans to hit up ff.net, and IT WAS A FUCKIN RIDE LIKE WHEW!!!, and check out Mountain Song: A Hunter x Hunter Story cuz y'all when I, is like wandering through a barren desert so I'm sure y'all could imagine, like I'm so ready for more!!, my pure unadultered excitement when I'd seen it, tag a couple of days ago cuz new Canary/Killunary fics from writers that aren't me, tell y'all it's so fuckin good!! I lost my damn mind when I saw it in Canary's ff.net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: She didn't like being the reason for the tension between Killua and Kikyo.





	Clashing Egos

**Author's Note:**

> I need to fuckin go to bed so I'm not gonna talk in the author's notes like I normally do!! To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

Yoruichi walked in front of a mirror before holding a black dress against her slender body, smiling as she imagined herself in it. She turned toward her niece, the teen on the couch with a book in her lap. “What do you think, Canary? Pretty sexy, huh?”

           

Canary looked over her shoulder. “Yeah. That dress is gonna look amazing on you.”

           

Yoruichi smirked. “So amazing that Byakuya won’t be able to keep his hands off me?”

           

Canary gave the woman a flat look. “I’d rather not mull that thought over, auntie.”

           

Yoruichi laughed, turning back toward the mirror. “Don’t wait up for me, by the way.”

           

“Oh, I won’t,” Canary replied, eyes scanning her book. “I’m spending the night with Alluka and Killua.”

           

Canary looked up as her phone vibrated from its spot on the coffee table, reaching out for it. It was a message from Alluka.

 

_Hurry! I’m ready to start The Lion King._

 

Canary laughed softly, smiling. “Whelp, I’d better get going.”

           

Canary grabbed the duffle bag she had placed behind the couch, hoisting it on to her shoulder. “See you tomorrow, auntie.”

           

“You too, kiddo!”

           

Canary stepped off the elevator, beginning her journey toward the room Alluka and Killua were sharing.

           

“For the last time, stop calling me.”

           

Canary froze at the corner she was about to turn. That was Killua’s voice. He sounded so…angry. Hardly anything disrupted his carefree approach to life so she wondered who had said or done the wrong thing.

           

“I’m blocking your number, so don’t bother calling again.”

           

Canary heard Killua release a frustrated sigh. When she finally came out into the open, he had his back to her, his hands in his pockets as he stood stock still. He turned her way, eyes stretching wide in surprise at the sight of her. Her heart skipped a beat when he suddenly looked at her with soft eyes. There wasn’t a trace of his usual smugness in his eyes, just sincere gentleness. It confused her.

           

Canary jerked when the door to Alluka and Killua’s room was flung open. Kikyo stood in the doorway, head turned in her direction.

           

Kikyo clicked her tongue at the girl. She looked at her son, ignoring the coldness in his eyes. “Kil, remember that we’re having dinner together in a couple of hours.”

           

Killua stared at his mother. “I know.” He smirked. “Alluka and I will be sure to be there, along with _Canary_.”

           

Kikyo grit her teeth.

           

Canary’s gaze flitted between the two, the tense air between them hard to overlook. The girl shuffled awkwardly. “Well, I wouldn’t want to intrude upon your family dinner.”

           

Killua kept his eyes on Kikyo. “Your presence isn’t an intrusion, Alluka’s friend.”

           

Kikyo let out a dry laugh, looking over at Canary. “I’d beg to differ.”

           

“Canary’s coming whether you like it or not,” Killua growled.

           

Canary could only blink as Killua came her way, grabbing her by the wrist before dragging her into his and Alluka’s room. It was just the two of them in the living room, Alluka nowhere in sight. Killua still had her wrist in his grasp, probably able to feel her heightened pulse thumping against the palm of his hand. She stared at his free hand, noting how it was balled into an angry fist.

           

Canary turned her head at the sound of a door opening, Alluka emerging from another room, all smiles as usual.

           

“Ah, you’re here, Canary!” Alluka smiled. “I’ll put the movie in. Big Brother, could you please make the popcorn?”

           

Killua perked up. Shit, he’d zoned out. He quickly let go of Canary’s wrist, silently cursing her for not telling him he was still holding on to it sooner. “Sure.”

           

The atmosphere surrounding Killua wasn’t so angry, so different anymore.

           

“Canary?”

           

Canary looked at her concerned friend.

           

Alluka frowned. “Are you okay?”

           

Canary forced a smile. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

           

Canary had always been a terrible liar. She wouldn’t press her about what was bothering her…for now, at least. “Well, okay…” A cheerful smile returned to the girl’s face. “Tonight’s gonna be so much fun! Let’s stay up all night!”

           

Canary’s smile was more sincere this time around. “Yeah.”

           

She joined Alluka on the couch, trying to ignore the feeling of Killua’s eyes on her back.

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
